Cevina Shadolon
Background Cevina was found by members of the Cenarion Circle as a small child, abandoned in the wilderness. She was lying peacefully in a small wicker basket, with a blanket over her form and a single name embroidered along the blanket: "Shadolon." They raised her among the Druids of Moonglade, and it wasn't long before she found herself following the path of those she interacted with most. After several years of training, she became adept at shapeshifting and was allowed to join the Druids of the Claw. In particular, her Shan'do who went by the name of 'Mystfang', believed that there was great potential in the young Druidess, and sought to get her the best training the Circle could give her, becoming a surrogate father of sorts. Most were pleased with her abilities as a Druid, but her "airheadedness" and inability to take to heart all the teachings of the Druidic order, lead to her own self-imposed exile from her peers. She wandered the wilds for several years, exploring and getting to know various other peoples in both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Sometime in her wanderings, she learned that Shan'do Mystfang, the closest person she'd had to a father, was killed by a Sin'dorei assassin. This broke Cev's heart, and for some time she refused to live among the 'civilized' Elves and sentients, preferring the depths of the ocean and dark forests to cities and crowded streets. As luck would have it, she was discovered by one of the high ranking members of Malakim, one Shakta Laughingwind, while visiting in the city of Darnassus. After some discussion, Cevina revealed her surname, and Shakta was able to connect the young Druidess with her lost brother, Auruleus Shadolon. Auruleus surmised that after he'd witnessed his father's death, his mother must've escaped the Naga raiders by some yet unknown means, though he had not been aware of his mother's pregnancy at the time. Seeking a Master For some time Cevina was able to learn from other members of Malakim, and piece together for herself more of the Druidic art. However, it became clear that she was in need of some more specialized instruction in order to advance as a Druid. Seeking the famous druid, Shiawase, she was disappointed to learn of his retirement. However, with the help of some friends, she was put in touch with a fellow Druidess by the name of Myrandriel Windmoon-Brightvalor. The two have become good friends, as well as making an ideal instructor/student pairing. Cev finds herself intensely loyal to her Shan'do, and follows her instructions without question. The girl seeks to mirror her master's abilities, and views Myra's disapproval as the deepest sort of hurt she could endure. Investigating the Scarlets While Auru was off adventuring, Cev spent much of her time training to become a stronger Druid and, following a brief argument with her master, sought out information about Myrandriel's background. Finding connections with the Scarlet Crusade, Cevina confronted the older druidess and after a long discussion she realized that not all who follow a particular path do so with the intention of evil. While she still doesn't trust Scarlets for the most part, she's decided that they are simply another part of the balance, so that as long as there are undead, there must be crusaders of some form to balance them out. Following this event, Cevina has become more open minded, constantly asking questions and speaking with strangers whom she might have avoided before. This knowledge of the balance of things, has influenced much of the young druidess's thinking, and as such she has begun finding ways to balance out her abilities, so that when she kills as a predator she works to bring life as a healer, and when she saves a person who serves the Light, she must understand that there will be a balance and someone else will likely fall because she was unavailable to save them. In keeping with this knowledge, Cev has sought out ancient scrolls and texts speaking of an ancient order of druids called the Druids of the Talon, in the hopes of learning not only the secrets to perfecting the Balance, but also of her lifelong dream... flight. Coming of Age Cevina's coming of age day was met with jubilant celebration in Darnassus, where she gathered many of her closest friends and gave thanks to Elune and the world for giving her life. Her Druidic powers seemed to have reached a high point, and she was pleased to have her master praise her advancement with a gift- a feathered pendent that Cevina wears at all times around her neck. In many ways the young Druidess has accepted that her coming of age day has changed her and that she must now begin taking on the responsibilities and requirements of a druid proper, though her childish sweetness and energy for life remain very much enduring and not at all diminished. Sable While working with the Emerald Circle, Cevina was sent to Feralas in order to help in the rescue and relocation of Sprite Darters away from the viscious Grimtotem Tauren in that region. It was during this time that she came across a portal to the Emerald Dream. She had intended to avoid the portal, but was suddenly attacked by an unseen assailent. The attacker knocked her unconscious, and threw her directly through the portal. When she came to on the other side, Cevina had no memory of what had happened to her, or how she'd arrived in the Dreaming. Running for the portal, she fled the area, and spoke to no one of her accidental entrance. It was some months later, while attending the Wayward Son with her close friend Aekatrine, when the evidence of her entrance into the Dream came to light. A piece of the corruption within the dream known as the Nightmare, had embedded itself inside the girl, and used the opportunity to attack Aekatrine and another druid by the name of Jovah. After nearly killing Aeka, Cevina fled, unsure of what to do with the darkness coagulating inside her. Running to her home on-board the Endeavor, Maesaeloria's home crafted from an old sea vessel, she tried to meditate and fight the dark within. After several weeks, she realized her battle was without end, and seeking peace she tried to end her life by diving into the waters of the harbor. Thankfully, the girl was rescued by Maesaeloria, who carried her back and revived her. Unfortunately, in her unconsciousness, Cev continued to spread the corruption of the Nightmare aboard the ship-house. A few weeks in isolation ended, when the mysterious Nikus Dawnstar, Aeka's father and a master of the Druidic arts, arrived to aid the girl. Giving her a very special amulet that was able to drive the Nightmare out of her, he aided her in resting and healing by taking her to stay with he and his wife. There, her dreams were unclouded by the Nightmare, and she was better able to seek and comprehend the part of the Nightmare that had come into her. Through meditation, she saw that the portion of the Nightmare had named itself Sable, and at birth she had been Cevina's twin sister. Seeing that she would be too weak to thrive, Cevina's mother chose to end the child's life after a few months of life. Unfortunately, at her death, the child had entered the Dreaming, and thus had lived on after death. Wandering the dream, the infant had been taken by the Nightmare, and twisted into the entity that sought to use Cev. Thus, Cevina's sister was finally lain to rest after being expelled from Cevina, and the dream form destroyed. Exile Following her battle with the Nightmare, Cevina was contacted by the Cenarion Circle. Believing her to be a threat to those around her, they ordered her to traverse the land until she arrived at the world of Outland. There, she would live with the Cenarion Expedition of Zangarmarsh, and aid them until such a time as she could prove that she'd progressed far enough to defend against the Nightmare, and demonstrate suitable power to use her druidic power effectively. Appearance Cevina has acquired a number of dresses, and has a fondness for natural or dark tones, rather than more flamboyant or bright colors. She also has a set of well crafted leather armor that her brother made for her, and it's not uncommon to see her lounging in her armor (when not training or in the field.) At all times she wears a feathered pendent that her master gave her, and occassionally she will brandish a pair of knuckledusters that when placed together form the word "Mystfang". Rarely leaving her side is a satchel of herbs and alchemical components that she hopes to some day master the use of. Her feline form appears as a panther, with indigo fur that fades to white near her paws and muzzle. A small burn scar runs up her right foreleg, a reminder of why she must act with caution even when wearing the form of a predator. Bear form is more of a gray/blue, similar to her skin tone, with white near the muzzle. Cev's flying form is that of a stormcrow, with dark blue feathers overall, with a cluster of violet feathers centered on her chest. Pets *Sapphire: Cev's Frostsaber, this powerful cat has bonded to Cevina ever since they met. Auruleus agreed to buy the cat for her, and so the two have been inseperable ever since. *Ishnu: While technically bonding with Auruleus first, Ishnu acts as a sort of correspondent between the two. Cevina is more readily able to communicate with the owl however, and is hoping to learn something of the secrets of flight from their discussions. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Malakim